TheWorldBeyond
by SushiSquidKid
Summary: Yveltal was always the outcast, the one no one wanted to see, or even talk about. He was always thought of as a evil, despite the fact he was created for simple balance. Until one day, a certain rift allows him to look behind the vail, and see the world beyond... There, he discovers the Inklings, a carefree mortal race that spends their days in peaceful bliss. He didn't think anyt
1. TheRiftAndTheGodOfDeath

All of this, it was always my fault. I shouldn't be here, i'm not what they wanted. Father had told me that I was the balance needed in the world, and to be proud of what I was. But when creation took it's form, I began to show my power, what I could do, I laughed and played in my destruction naively, Proudly collecting the souls ready to go... But brother, my opposite... He began to scorn me... To hate me, as he tried to keep Arceus' creations alive forever. Soon, the humans even scorned me, a symbol of death and hatred.

So, here I am now, banished to a far off island where I can no longer hurt. I know that my brother resides in a wooded area back in our homeland, resting as a tree and filling the world with life. i'm not quite as calm, however. I long gave up my form as a cocoon, preferring to spend my days watching the flying creatures go by. The only one, I think, that would understand me, is praised himself for sealing evil away...

Things had been like this for quite some time, but suddenly, in the sky, I heard a cry of something not from here, something from far away... That, was when my escape opened. A portal, opening in the sky.

Flying up, i watch as the island, which had been slowly settling around me from my stay, begins to stir again, creatures I had not known were there looking up at me. I nod a small thank you to them, though I know they were too fearful to care.

I slam myself through the portal, uncaring to where it lead. I just wanted out. Then, suddenly, I felt scratching against my stomach as I scrapped against concert, and looking up, I saw a wonderful city, like a twisted mirror of home.

Now, I had a choice. Destroy with nothing to stop me, or finally find some peace with myself?

\--

Today was a really good day for me! I had my backpack filled up with all sorts of goodies from the square, and I even Ranked Up! Since today was so great, and the sun didn't look like it would set for a while, I took the long way back home.

My name is Sushi Musume, and one day i'll be the world's greatest Turf War Master!

But, today i'm just Sushi.


	2. Meeting

I noticed the sound of crashing, and I wondered what it was. I think for a moment, and decided that it couldn't hurt to check it out, just for a minute.

My parent would be mad if I wasn't home soon. Well, they weren't really my parent, but they still took care of me.

I'm sure I can make up for it, though, so I jog to the source of the noise. There I saw something I've never seen before! Some kind of black and red bird. I approach, and what I'm guessing was his eyes met mine! With a happy wave, I plop myself down next to him, smiling brightly.

"Hey there! I'm Sushi!"

"...I am Yveltal, the cocoon of destruction."

"Haha! So you help tear down old buildings?"

He lifted his head to give me a look, and I just kept smiling.

"How do I explain this..? I take people to the other side when it is their time."

I nodded. That made more sense!

"Oh, ok! It's nice to meet you!"

I could hear sirens, and I wondered what they were for? Yveltal stood up, and I noticed there was a really fluffy cloud thingy on his neck! It looked so soft...

He leaned down, allowing me to climb up his back, when I got to his neck, I felt his cloud scarf. It was so soft! I couldn't help but rest my head in it, smiling at the warmth.

He began to fly, up up up! We got really high up in the sky, and the buildings looked so little!

We flew for forever! The sun started setting, and it looked so pretty for so high up! I yawned, and I could hear him laugh a bit. I didn't know what was so funny.

"You mortals always seem to run out of energy, don't you?"

I perked up a bit. "I'm not tired!"

We landed in a really nice forest, and I got off, looking around at the quiet area. Yveltal flopped on his side, and looked over at me. He was laying under a big tree, so I went over.

"Mortal. I need to ask you something."

It was really late, so I curled up on the ground. I nodded.

"In my world, creatures like myself have mortals called 'trainers'. They help us grow strong. Unfortunately, I don't have one. Would you like to become my trainer?"

My eyes drooped shut, and I nodded as I drifted off. I noticed what felt like a giant, fluffy blanket was being placed over me, and it made me smile. I fell into my dreams in seconds.


End file.
